Air Jichang
Category:Airline The airline was founded in April 2001 in Xi'san and started operations on 5 September 2001. with three Fokker F-100. In November 2001, an Boeing 737-400 was purchased, which was replaced by six Airbus A320. Air Jichang has adopted the IATA code "JI". The head office of Air Jichang is located in Pyongmeung district, Xi'san. In 2002, the airline pioneered the use of aircraft for advertising in Jichang. In the same year, Air Jichang began to lease more and more planes to other airlines such as Jichang Airtours and Tianhai Air. Air Jichang launched scheduled international flights, beginning with the 2010/2011 winter schedule. The foundations were laid for the first maintenance hangar at the new Sonchang Airport in Xi'san on 21 March 2011. Air Jichang plans to use the hangar together with Jichang Airtours once the new airport becomes operational. Xi Won-thaek was removed from his position due to the plagarism scandal and was replaced by Xiao Dunming, who initiated an reform of the airline and introduced an new livery. Currently, Air Jichang is flying to 88 destinations around the world. Facts CEO: Xiao Dunming Number of airplanes: 145 Main hub: Sonchang Airport, Xi'san Headquarters: Xi'san, Jichang Secondary hub: Wonyang Airport, Wonyang Destinations These are the 88 destinations of Air Jichang. Domestic -Wonyang Airport, Jichang (JI060/061) -Fusan Airport, Jichang (JI062/063) -Yinghuo City Airport, Jichang (JI064/065) -Tianhai Airport, Jichang (JI066/067) -Danyang/Son'san Airport, Jichang (JI068/069) -Qangyan Municipal Airport, Jichang (JI070/071) -Paektujin Town Airport, Jichang (JI072/073) -Tjurin RegioAirport, Jichang (JI074/075) -Yutukawa Airport, Jichang (JI076/077) -Sichuju Airport, Jichang (JI078/079) -Nan'chon Airport, Jichang (JI080/081) -Chenjing National Airport, Jichang (JI082/083) -Huangdu Airport, Jichang (JI084/085) -Jianjin Municipal Airport, Jichang (JI086/087) -Qingdong Border Airport, Jichang (JI088/089) -Chengdok City Airport, Jichang (JI090/091) -Puk'du Island Airport, Jichang (JI092/093) Overseas Territory of Jichang -Chengchun Airport, Jichang (JI440/441) (Note: This destination is located on an overseas territory of Jichang) -Heilongdu Airport, Jichang (JI442/443) (Note: This destination is located on an overseas territory of Jichang) Regional -Marxgrad International Airport, Brillnuck (JI610/611) -Leninville International Airport, Brillnuck (JI612/613) -Stalingow International Airport, Brillnuck (JI614/615) -Englesra Internationale Airport, Brillnuck (JI616/617) -Che Guerva International Airport, Brillnuck (JI618/619) -Thomasgrav International Aero/Cosmodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI620/621) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Asgardiv International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI622/623) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Konungrev International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI624/625) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -New Thomasgrav International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI626/627) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -SocInAir Airport, Socathei (JI628/629) -Mori international Airport, New CSSR (JI630/631) -Lenigrad Airport, New CSSR (JI632/633) -New Asgardiv International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI634/635) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -New Konungrev International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI636/637) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Froltil International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI638/639) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Hrolder International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI640/641) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Drederyin International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI642/643) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Kalounsh International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI644/645) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -Russev International Aerodrome, Premier Thomas Willette (JI646/647) (Note: Due to cultural reasons, talking except for pilot conversation or serving meals is not allowed on flights to Premier Thomas Willette.) -The Royal Proletariat Airport, Rostogovia (JI648/649) International -New Frontier Intl. Airport, Reino do Brazil (JI354/355) -Waterwitt City International Airport, North Daecon (JI370/371) -Forgotten Justice International Airport, Forgotten Justice (JI150/151) -Yonwood Intl. Airport, Hyfling (JI482/483) -Li Yuanhong Int'l Airport, Empire of Syphonia (JI555/556) -Stavangervik International Airport, Kefflavik (JI190/191) -Helsingberg International Airport, Vandelstein (JI750/751) -North Amazon Airport, Reino do Brazil (JI356/357) -Hexie Capital International Airport, Zhouran (JI231/232) -Miland International Airport, Carpathium (JI900/901) -Airport International San Jones, Costa Gelo (JI860/861) -Putra Perdana Jayapadmi International Airport, Rarungan (JI705/706) -Whitestone International Airport, Castigonia (JI404/405) -Tripoli International Airport, KwaDai (JI858/859) -Redfield International Airport, Londsdale (JI954/955) (Note: This is an codeshare flight operated by Air Jichang and Arklay Airways) -Westport International Airport, Londsdale (JI956/957) (Note: This is an codeshare flight operated by Air Jichang and Arklay Airways) -South Lar International Airport, Republic of Astana (JI112/113) -Oppidum International Airport, Woodstead (JI342/343) -Kin Huai International Airport, Silkjd (JI170/171) -Bellnan International Airport, Silkjd (JI172/173) -Al-Sunni' Hab Airstrip, Sharko Federation (JI200/201) -Epcot International Airport, Timmy City (JI800/801) -Sir Kenzsterling International Airport, Kenzinia (JI714/715) -Concordia International Airport, Vandelstein (JI752/753) (Note: This is an codeshare flight operated by Air Jichang and Skyway Airlines) -Terragrigia International Airport, Vandelstein (JI754/755) (Note: This is an codeshare flight operated by Air Jichang and Skyway Airlines) -Centralis International Airport, Electrum (JI350/351) -Telm City WorldWide Airport, Britonisea (JI930/931) -New Britannual Airport, Britonisea (JI932/933) -Doportedas Airport, Britonisea (JI934/935) -Ayarii International Airport, Aboveland (JI360/361) (Note: Flights start in June as Ayarii Intl. Airport construction is not completed yet.) -Booker Hyden International Airport, Alebcay (JI400/401) -Arklay Capital International Airport, Londsdale (JI958/959) -King Nyx International Airport, Clartelland (JI148/JI149) -Cairnford City International Airport, Zorbae (JI330/JI331) -Kingsmouth International Airport, Kington Langley (JI220/221) -Cosa Mesa International Airport, Icatus (JI895/896) -Aeroporto Internacional de Santo-Estevao, Santo-Estevao (JI456/457) -Shcherbatykh International Airport, Retiva (JI420/421) -Lokorov International Airport, Soled (JI480/481) -Asterix International Airport, Awesome Break-Away of 250land (JI132/133) -Sde Dov International Airport, Sde Dov (JI888/889) -Fairmont International Airport, New Euthenia (JI760/761) -Aéroport de Saint-Étienne, Mizialand (JI770/771) -Veydevarj Int'l Airport, Bederich (JI471/472) -Drasona International Airport, The United Regions (JI410/411) -Tirana International Airport, New Albania (JI420/421) -Sao Paulo International Airport, Reino do Brazil (JI358/359) -Romanov Masco International Airport, Mascovia (JI160/161) -Abraham Berners-Lee International Airport, Of Herbshire (JI880/881) Subsidiaries One of Air Jichang's subsidiaries is Air Jichang Express. Fleet Embraer ERJ145 BAe 146 Boeing 717-200 Boeing 737-600 Boeing 737-800 Boeing 757-200 Boeing 767-300ER Boeing 747-400 McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Boeing 787-8 Boeing 787-9 Boeing 777F (Air Jichang Cargo) Boeing 747-400F (Air Jichang Cargo) Boeing 757-200 (Air Jichang Express) Boeing 757-300 (Air Jichang Express)